


Imagine my luck to be part of your fable

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [19]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: her face turns a deep shade of pink and she has to avert her eyes a little before uttering her next words.“After all, aren't you the person who loves me most in this world?”
Relationships: Kyougoku Makoto/Suzuki Sonoko
Series: Impetuous Souls [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Imagine my luck to be part of your fable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



By the time Sunday night has arrived, Sonoko and Makoto are still together. They had spent the entire day together in Izu, strolling around the shops and enjoying each other's company, until finally they returned to the Kawaraya Inn.

The former Deduction Queen went out of her way to make the highest quality of chocolates for her boyfriend, even going the extra mile of knitting him a sweater as well, which he is now wearing as it matches her own.

The only thing left for her to do was to coerce her boyfriend to remain with her in her room for the night.

Because the Suzuki heiress did not want to spend any second apart from Makoto, not when they aren't always able to spend time together.

Which is why she wraps her arms around the Prince of Kicks and pulls him into her bed, keeping a firm grasp on him, but not enough to actually force him to stay with Sonoko against his will.

Despite the prominent blush on Makoto's face, he actually lets Sonoko pull him down a few inches, even though his hands are firmly planted on the mattress below.

The man still struggles when it comes to physical proximity with Sonoko - he doesn't want to disappoint his girlfriend, though eventually, the world-renowned karate champion surrenders as he lies down close beside her.

“Is- is this all right? Staying here with you, I mean.”

He avoids her lovestruck gaze at first, trying to look somewhere, anywhere but at her adorable face, which is a fight he is destined to lose.

Makoto loves Suzuki Sonoko with all his heart, yet the lovable jock is somewhat slow to relax whenever his girl tries to make a move on him.

“Of course it is, Makoto-san!” Sonoko immediately blurts out. Seconds later, her face turns a deep shade of pink and she has to avert her eyes a little before uttering her next words.

“After all, aren't you the person who loves me most in this world?”

Before he can respond, she already faces him once more, looking right at him despite her difficulty in keeping her gaze upon her boyfriend in this situation.

“And I'm the person who loves you most.”

“I am. Of course I am.”

Proceeding to hide his face in the crook of her neck, Makoto states matter-of-factly despite being obviously flustered. He watches as Suzuki blushes, her pretty face going delightfully pink, and he swears he blushes even harder as a consequence.

“Sonoko-san.”

The gentle giant whispers, his voice muffled because his mouth is almost pressed against Sonoko's neck now. To see his sweetheart like this is the confidence boost he needs: He puts his left arm around her upper body as he quietly takes in her scent.

It was most likely some kind of expensive perfume mixed with Sonoko's own scent, which feels quite intoxicating when Makoto is so close to his one and only.

A little squeal escapes Sonoko's lips and for a moment, it's like she's paralyzed. She can feel her boyfriend breathing against her neck, and despite how long they had been together by now, being with the love of her life is something she'll never get used to.

Because Makoto  _ is _ the love of her life, she's certain. No matter how much she still enjoys flirting at times, no matter what KID might plan, in the end, her heart belongs to Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Valentine's Day fic that never made it out in time.


End file.
